


Meet the Heavy by Claire Nuñez

by ArkhamKnight0194



Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons), Team Fortress 2, Trollhunters - Daniel Kraus & Guillermo del Toro
Genre: Interview, meet the heavy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 05:38:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20718986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArkhamKnight0194/pseuds/ArkhamKnight0194





	Meet the Heavy by Claire Nuñez

"Um,sit down,Sir."Claire said as she pulled out a small note paper sheet.

The [Heavy](https://wiki.teamfortress.com/wiki/Heavy) walks up to the camera and places [Minigun](https://wiki.teamfortress.com/wiki/Minigun) on a cardboard box and sits down in a chair.

"What is your name?"

"I am Heavy Weapons Guy... "He looked at the weapon in front of him.

"And what is that?"She asked pointing at the weapon.

"This is my weapon.She weighs one hundred fifty kilograms and fires two hundred dollar, custom-tooled cartridges at ten thousand rounds per minute."He replied.

"Wow,that sounds expensive."

"It costs $400,000 dollars to fire this weapon,for twelve seconds."

* * *

He laughed and laughed for seconds.

After,he checked the barrel of his Minigun.

"Oh My God,who touched Sasha?"

"That's her name?Sasha?"

"All right,**WHO TOUCHED MY GUN?!**"

* * *

"How does it feel to be outsmarted every time?"Claire asked.

He gave a sad look.

"Some people think they can outsmart me.Maybe,"He sniffed,"Maybe."

He looked at her with a smile.

"I've yet to meet one that can outsmart bullets."He held a bullet.

* * *

**"Waaaaahhhhh! Uwaaaaaaah! _**Ahahahahaha!**_ Cry some more!"**

* * *

He chuckled softly.

"Heheheh,cry some more."

[TF2 Ending Flourish](https://youtu.be/3853FW88kHQ)


End file.
